The inner face is understood as meaning that surface of the relevant baked product part which faces the filling layer in the finished baked article, whereas the outer face is that surface which is visible from the outside for the consumer and at which the consumer grips the baked article, for example in order to eat the latter.
Methods in which first of all a filling layer is applied to a first baked product part and, subsequently, a second baked product part is pressed or placed thereon from above, are known in industry. The filling layer is, for example, a chocolate cream. It is disadvantageous that the border of the filling layer of correspondingly produced baked articles has an irregular profile. Also, the distance between the border of the filling layer and the outer border of the baked article may vary.